xiaolinshowdownfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lé Mim
right|thumb|250px|Le Mim prezentuje sztuczkę Jackowi Spicerowi. Le Mim (La Mim) - drugoplanowy antagonista w Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów i jego kontynuacji - Kroniki Xiaolin; francuski niezależny aktor, który posługuje się mową ciała bez użycia głosu, lecz w odróżnieniu od innych mimów potrafi siłą wyobraźni i sugestii czynić ze swoich iluzji niewidzialne, lecz realne obiekty; pierwszy najemnik pracujący dla Jacka Spicera i Wuyi, później bloger obracający się w przestępczym środowisku Heylinu; wystąpił w odcinku Jak Skała!, a następnie można go było zobaczyć w jednosekundowych epizodach w odcinkach Demoniczne Nasionko, Chucky Choo, obie części odcinka Czas po Czasie (zakończenia serialu), zaś w Kronikach wystąpił w odcinku Super Cow Patty. Historia W Paryżu Le Mim urządzał pokazy swoich sztuczek w pobliżu pewnej kawiarni, do której zawitał Jack Spicer - samozwańczy młody geniusz zła - aby odpocząć po zdobyciu Trzeciej Ręki. Le Mim przysłuchiwał się jego rozmowie z Wuyą, okazując wyraźne zaciekawienie i wzbudzając złość Spicera, który usiłował się go pozbyć. Kiedy Mim zaczął raczyć go widokiem swoich talentów aktorskich, udając chodzenie pod wiatr lub stawianie ściany, wówczas Jack skwitował jego występ krótko: Już wiem, co zrobię, jak zostanę władcą - zlikwiduję wszystkich mimów!. Gdy Mim zatrzymał go niewidzialnym lassem, miarka się przebrała i wezwał Jackboty, by zrobiły porządek z natrętem, lecz Wuya powstrzymała go twierdząc, że ich nowy znajomy ma wielkie zdolności. Na potwierdzenie jej słów artysta zmimował grę w golfa, przez co jego przyszły zwierzchnik dostał w brzuch piłeczką, co ostatecznie go przekonało go do zwerbowania magika znad Sekwany do swej najnowszej misji, jaką była wyprawa po Pięść Tebigonga. Po dotarciu do lasu, Jack Spicer najpierw nasłał na Omiego, Raimundo, Kimiko i Clay]]a oddział Jackbotów, a następnie razem z Wuyą przedstawił im Le Mima, który wzbudził drwiący śmiech u xiaolińskich uczniów, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy zamknął ich w niewidzialnym pudle. Przyjaciele myśleli, że to zwykła imitacja, lecz kiedy nie mogli się wydostać, zrozumieli powagę sytuacji i potęgę mocy Mima, który otrzymał następne zadanie - miał strzec drogi do Pięści Tebigonga, zabezpieczając tyły Jacka Spicera. Clay, który w trakcie walki z Jackbotami został wypchnięty z pola bitwy, natknął się na niego, kiedy szukał również tego Shen Gong Wu. Konfrontując się z przybyszem znad Sekwany młody kowboj stwierdził, że Mim naśladuje każdy jego ruch, przez co nie może pójść dalej, gdyżw trakcie biegu obaj się zderzali. Teksańczyk wpadł jednak na pomysł, by uderzyć samego siebie w oko. Gdy to uczynił, Le Mim również nabił sobie limo, był jednak dużo mniej wytrzymały niż umięśniony i zaprawiony w walce fizycznej Clay, więc cios, który sam sobie zadał, pozbawił go przytomności i wyeliminował z gry. Omi, Raimundo i Kimiko odkryli, że magia Le Mima jest tylko pozornie nie do pokonania, gdyż udało im się uwolnić, wyobrażając sobie drzwi z klamką w wyobrażonym bądź co bądź więzieniu. Nie wiadomo, co się stało z Le Mimem po przygodzie z Pięścią Tebigonga, lecz pojawiał się w kilku następnych odcinkach. W odcinku Demoniczne Nasionko Vlad pokazał Jackowi Spicerowi laptop, w którym heylińscy złoczyńcy naśmiewali się z młodego geniusza zła w komentarzach lub blogach. Można było na jednym z nich zobaczyć twarz Le Mima. W odcinku Chucky Choo stał w kolejce między kamiennym golemem a Vladem po fałszywe Shen Gong Wu, które sprzedawał tytułowy bohater. Wystąpił w obu częściach odcinka Czas po Czasie - w pierwszej w przyszłości, w której na skutek błędu Omiego Jack Spicer stał się absolutnym władcą wszechświata, samotny gladiator walczący z robotycznymi lwami wyglądał dokładnie jak Le Mim. Wojownik z przymusu nie radził sobie w walce bezpośredniej i lwy - nie licząc bokserek - zjadły cały jego strój, a on sam poddał się. W zakończeniu części drugiej, która stanowiła epilog serialu, Le Mim wziął udział w ataku na świątynię Xiaolinu - pojawił się w szeregu heylińskich złoczyńców, którzy zgromadzili się przed przybytkiem po wybraniu Raimundo na Wojownika Shoku i przywódcę przyszłych smoków żywiołów. W odcinku Super Cow Patty Le Mim powrócił ze znacznie większymi mocami - potrafił mimować powietrze, bomby i armaty, a także klonować samego siebie. Na pustyni stoczył walkę aż z trzema przeciwnikami - pięcioosobową drużyną Xiaolinu, Jackiem Spicerem i tytułowym protagonistą - Super Cow Patty'm. Z tym ostatnim mocował się podczas próby zdobycia Shen Gong Wu o nazwie "Łał, Ale Ze Mnie Gęś", obaj pochwycili jednak po połowie tego artefaktu. Później Le Mim usiłował pokonać Super Cow Patty'ego, jak i resztę mnichów, za pomocą swoich małych klonów. Początkowo miał przewagę, lecz gdy Clay i jego brat Patty połączyli oba "Łał, Ale Ze Mnie Gęś", przemienili się w dużą złotą gęś, która zdeptała Le Mima. Artysta przeżył to, by wypowiedzieć jedyną mówioną przez siebie kwestię w uniwersum: Poddaję się! Ciekawostki * "Le Mim" oznacza w języku francuskim "mim" - słowo "le" jest dodawane w tym języku przed słowami rodzaju męskiego, toteż "La Mim" jest określeniem błędnym (wypowiada je Ping Pong w odcinku Super Cow Patty). * Można spekulować, że Le Mim z Kroni Xiaolin i z odcinka Czas po Czasie - część pierwsza to nie te same osoby, gdyż np. w odcinku Super Cow Patty wygląda on zupełnie inaczej, niż w poprzednim serialu. * W polskiej wersji językowej głosu użyczył mu Mieczysław Morański (gdy Le Mim wypowiada jedną kwestię w odcinku Super Cow Patty). Kategoria:Heylin